A Pirates tale
by Nightfly123
Summary: Pirates has always been Jewel's fascination, but, she and her childhood friend Blu are about to go on an adventure that involves, undead skeletons, cursed gold and of course...PIRATES!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story, A pirates tale, it is similar to Alexriolover95's story a Medieval tale, except with pirates with the birds placed in a human setting and they wear human clothes, also, if this story is successful, I may do my own, Pirates Adventures, which is like the Medieval Adventures except with pirates. I hope that you enjoy the story.**

All was calm as a young female Spix Macaw was sailing the waters on a ship with her father as they crossed from their original home-land to their new destination because the girl's father had been given a new job there since he is going to be the new governor of the as-of-yet unidentified new land.

The father was called Eduardo who is the local governor of his land and he had a history with pirates especially when it involved the death of his wife Jenny which had stuck with him ever since and there wasn't a day when he didn't think about her.

The young girl is called Jewel and she was singing a pirates song called "A pirates life for me" when she had accidently caught the attention of one the sailors who had been highly disturbed by the song since it reminded him of the very thing that he was most frighten of: Pirates.

"Missy, be quiet, will you" said the sailor as he touched Jewel's shoulder. "Pirates, sail these waters, you don't want to bring them down on us, do you-".

"Mr Gibbs, that will do" said a male Spix Macaw lieutenant as he looked at Gibbs. "Please, do not frighten the girl, about pirates".

"Actually, I'm the opposite" said Jewel with innocence clear in her voice. "I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate".

"Think again, miss Jewel" said the male Spix Macaw lieutenant. "I intend to see any get what he deserved, a short drop and a sudden stop".

This briefly confused the young girl before she turned to look at the sailor that had stopped her from singing, only to see, that he had pretended to hang which clearly disgusted Jewel who didn't like hanging since she thought it was wrong to hang people.

"Lt. Roberto, I appreciate what you're saying" said Governor Eduardo to Roberto. "But I'm concerned, about the effect this subject will have on my daughter".

"My apologise, Mr Eduardo" said Roberto as he walked away. "I will be more careful next time".

"Actually, I find it all fascinating" said Jewel as she looked at her father. "What do you think, dad?".

"Yes, that's what concerns me" said Eduardo as he looked at his daughter. "I am getting rather worried, about you, liking pirates".

Suddenly they heard the sound of cannon-fire which made them turn to see two ships firing at each other with one ship being a part of the royal navy while the other ship had a pirate flag on it which clearly meant that pirates were on that ship.

Jewel was surprised to actually see a fight between the royal navy and the pirates before she spotted a young male Spix Macaw, who was her age, floating on a piece of wood on the sea which immediately concerned her since no child should be left there alone.

"LOOK A BOY!, THERE IS A BOY IN THE WATER!" shouted Jewel as she got her father and Roberto's attention. "MR ROBERTO!, SIR, LOOK!".

"MAN OVERBOARD!, HAUL HIM IN!, NOW!" ordered Roberto as he got to work on getting the boy off the sea. "GET HIM UP!, NOW!".

It was a struggle, but, they managed to bring the boy onto the ship before they went to have a look at the wreckage that the pirate ship had left in it's wake and it stunned the crew so much that they decided to go and check out the wreckage from the moment they recovered from their shock.

Jewel was now kneeling next to the boy and she was quite curious about who the boy was and where he had come from although she knew that she had to be patient since good things comes to those who wait after all, but, that didn't stop her from investigating the boy who had suddenly woken up.

"It's ok, my name is Jewel" said Jewel as she calmed the young boy down. "What is your name?".

"Blu, my name is Blu" said the young boy as he tried to stay awake. "Are you watching over me or something?".

"I am watching over you, Blu" confirmed Jewel as she nodded in confirmation. "Don't worry, you're safe now".

Blu was still trying to grasp this when he fainted and Jewel soon saw a gold coin that hung from a rope around Blu's neck which got Jewel even more curious as she gently took the gold coin off Blu before she made her way over to the front end of the ship.

She studied the mysterious gold coin when she saw a pirate ship in all-black with black sails sailing away which stunned her since she soon that it was the same ship that had destroyed one of the royal navy's ships that she had witnessed earlier.

Jewel briefly closed her eyes in an attempt to prove that she was only dreaming, but, when she opened her eyes again, it was clear that the pirate ship that she was seeing is no dream and that it was definitely for real.


	2. The Dream talk

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Eight years have passed since Jewel had her first glimpse of pirates and she was now a young woman belonging to a higher class society which also meant that she was quite wealthy as well even though, she didn't care much about money.

She had just woken up from her sleep when she walked over to one of her drawers which she opened and it revealed that she had kept the mysterious gold coin that she found as well as took from Blu since she thought that he was a pirate.

Now she kept it as a reminder of that she met Blu, but, she knew that she was not allowed to fall in love with Blu since he belonged to a lower class than Jewel in terms of society which would get on Jewel's nerves sometimes, but, she quickly hid the coin when she heard her father knocking on her bedroom door.

"Jewel, Jewel, Jewel" said Eduardo as he kept knocking on his daughter's bedroom door. "Are you up?, I'm, I, allowed to come in?".

"Come in, father" said Jewel as she just got her dressing gown on. "It's ok, you can come in, now".

"Still in bed at this hour?" asked Eduardo as the maids opened the curtains. "A beautiful day, isn't it?".

"Yes, it certainly is, father" said Jewel as she walked over to her father. "So, what have you brought me, this time?".

"A very special, gift" said Eduardo as he showed Jewel a golden dress. "It is just for you, Jewel, my dear".

"Oh, it is beautiful" said Jewel as she took the dress out of the box. "You really are spoiling me, aren't you?".

"Why should I not?" said Eduardo with a smile on his face as he looked at Jewel. "Can't a father dot his own daughter?, also there is a ceremony, later, today".

"I heard about it" said Jewel as she went to get change into the new dress. "I also heard that captain Roberto, is going to be promoted".

"Commodore, Roberto" said Eduardo as he smiled even more. "He's about to become, if you excuse me, I have to go and see the blacksmith, that is waiting, downstairs".

The blacksmith by name is none other than Blu, the same bird that Jewel looked after when they were only children, now he was a young adult and he was holding a rectangle-shaped box as he waited for Governor Eduardo to come downstairs.

Blu was fascinated by the fancy objects that Eduardo had in his house and he got a bit too curious with the candles since he attempted to pick one up only to break it and he briefly panicked on where to hide it and he quickly hit the candle in the bin.

"Today is a really good day, to see you again" said Eduardo as he walked over to Blu. "I hoped you had a good day, too".

"A good day indeed sir, as always, sir" said Blu as he placed the box on the table. "I have your order".

"That's good to hear, thank you so much" said Eduardo as he watches Blu open the box. "You sure are a hard worker".

"Thanks sir, I am so glad to hear that" said Blu as he pulls out a sword and he gives it to Eduardo. "Here you go, sir, the sword that you wanted".

"Well, thank you very much, for the sword" said Eduardo as he takes the sword from Blu. "Also, pass my compliments onto your master".

"I shall, of course, sir, I will" said Blu with a smile on his face. "A craftsman is always happy to hear, that his work is appreciated".

He stopped when he and Eduardo saw Jewel coming down the stairs and Blu was instantly mesmerized with her since he has secretly loved her from the moment that he first got to know her and every moment since the day that they first met.

Jewel was happy to see Blu and she couldn't believe that Blu was actually standing there, but, she got even more excited as she continued to make her way down the stairs until she was finally face-to-face with Blu who couldn't help but blush.

"Blu, I am so happy to see you" said Jewel as she spoke to Blu. "I had a dream about you, last night".

"About me?, really?" asked Blu in an excited manner. "That's great".

"Is that entirely proper-" said Eduardo until Jewel cut him off.

"About the day we met" said Jewel as she continued to talk to Blu. "Do you remember?".

"How could I forget miss Jewel" said Blu as he smiled at Jewel. "I can never forget about that day".

"Blu, seriously" said Jewel as she got even more excited. "How many times, must I ask you to call me by just my name?".

"At least once more, miss Jewel" said Blu although he really wanted to say Jewel's name alone. "As always".

"Well, you see" said Eduardo as he put the sword back in the box. "At least the boy knows, how to show some respect".

"Good day, Mr Blu" said Jewel as she gave Blu a disappointed look. "I shall see you again, hopefully".

"Good day...Jewel" said Blu as he whispered the last part while watching Jewel leave. "Have a good time".

Jewel got into her carriage before the driver urged the horses to pull the carriage as they rode over to the ceremony of Captain Roberto since they needed to be there on time or else it would be a complete disaster for not only captain Roberto, but, Jewel and her father themselves.

Blu continued to watch carriage ride off until it was out of sight and he eventually began to walk back to the blacksmith shop since he has some more swords to make and he knew that he has to work hard in order to make a living.


End file.
